The invention relates in general to methods for optically interconnecting electronic components of optical or electro-optical circuits. In particular, the invention is directed to methods for optically interconnecting optical or electro-optic components of optical or electro-optical circuits using optical polymer waveguides.
The fabrication of current optical components such as optical transceivers involves packaging discrete components, such as drivers, photonic-integrated-circuits, fibers and ferrules. This requires precision alignment (typically less than 2 μm in case of single-mode communication) and is therefore typically carried out using pick-and-place robots equipped with vision systems, which robots perform the alignment and bonding of components in a sequential manner (including cure or temperature ramping time).